College Triangle
by shadowlover2695
Summary: A shadamy vs sonamy story. The characters are Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Rouge. I might add more but those are the basic character. BTW, the sonic characters are furies, if you don't know what a furry is look it up...
1. The beginning

It was freshmen year in college, and Amy Rose had just settled into her dorm room. It was a nice room, with it's lavender painted wall, sea green bathroom, and decent sized work area. Amy lied down on her bed and stared up at the cealing, daydreaming of what college will be like through out the years. Amy was going to school at U.C. Davis learning on how to be a vetraniarian. She always wanted to be one, since she loved animals. And if she changes her mind and wants to be a doctor then she only has to go to school for two more years.

While Amy was daydreaming a purple cat walks in, sets her things down then looks at her. The cat cleard her throught and Amy instantly snapped out of her daydream and looked at the cat.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Are you my room mate?" Amy asked.

"Hello, it's ok, and yes I am your room mate. My name is Blaze the cat, what's yours?"

"Amy, Amy Rose" Amy said proudly.

"Hey is your dad Cosmic Rose, the record producer?" Blaze asked

"Yes why?"

"OMG, he is just like the best, do you think I could meet him when he comes to visit you?

"Um, sorry my dad won't be visiting me" Amy sadly told Blaze, and hung her head.

"Well why not?" Blaze was now very curious.

"All he cares about is money, not me. He's the most careless father ever."

A tear ran down her cheek, but she held the rest in. Blaze walked over to her, sat on Amy's bed and patted her back.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm sorry I asked, I was just curious." Blaze gently said.

"It's alright, but you know curiosity is dangerous." Amy spoke up.

"How?" Blaze got even more curious.

"You know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'" Amy stated.

"HEY! Don't even joke about that! Blaze yelled but started to giggle. Amy started to laugh as well then there was uncontrolled laughter in the room. Finally they stopped and then they heard a growl. Amy looked at Blaze and Blaze looked at her stomach.

"Heh, looks like i'm hungry. How about we go get some food. I know a really great place on campus that's cheep but delicious." Blaze offered.

"Alright, I guess I could get a bite to eat."

They left the room and the dorm and walked across campus. Then at the other end of the school was a small resturant called Hometown. They entered the resturant and found there were already a bunch of students there. When the waitress came, she told Amy and Blaze it would be another hour until a seat opens up, but then Blaze got out some kind of card, shows it to the waitress for a few seconds, then puts it back. The waitress then shows them a table and they are seated with there meues in hand, looking for something good to eat for lunch. Amy already found what she was going to have then looked at Blaze.

"Blaze, what was that card you showed the waitress?" Amy wondered.

"I use to work here, so when I had to quit because of my studies, they gave me this card which says I can eat here anytime no matter how packed it is." Blaze giddily stated.

When they were ordering there drinks, a very handsome guy took there orders. When he started to leave, Amy couldn't help but stare at him. Blaze saw this and smirked, then cleared her throught to bring her back to reality. Amy looked back at Blaze and started to blush.

"So Amy, what was that you were doing just now?" Blaze was smirking evily.

"I wasn't doing anything" Amy said quickly.

"Oh come on Amy, I saw you staring at our waiter, and I also see that blush all over your face." Amy's blush got brighter. Blaze started to giggle, but then stopped as soon as the hansome waiter came back with there drinks.

"Here are your drinks. And have you two decided what you are getting?" The guy asked. They nodded there heads at the same time and told them what they wanted. He wrote them down and headed to the kitchen. Amy sunk down into her seat, know that she stared at him when he was there.

"I can see you like him, Amy. It's no secret with that blush, that hasn't gone away." Blaze laughed at Amy's embarrasment. "You know he goes to school here. He's a junor and super smart. Every girl has asked him out, but they struck out. Apparently he won't date anyone." Blaze explaned.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Does he always look so stone cold? Like emotionless?"

"Yes, but that's juat what makes him even more irresitable. Trust me even I have asked him out, and he turned me down. Sure I was upset but I got over it quickly, and found someone else that I might actually love." Blaze continued.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Silver the Hedgehog. And even though he can be a bit of an air head at times, he is just the sweetest thing, especally when it comes to animals." Blaze started to daydream about her and Sliver. Amy just looked at her, then noticed that Shadow came back with there plates of food.

"Here are your orders, and I hope you enjoy them. If you need anything just call for me and I will get whatever you need." Shadow said sounding kind of annoyed. He left and Amy woke Blaze up from her daydream. They ate, paied the bill, and left to there dorm room. When they got there, they both relaxed on there beds talking about there lives. Time flew and it was already 6:30 and Amy had to get to class.

"See yah later Blaze" Amy said waving a hand to her.

Amy reached her class and sat down. The teacher wasn't there and she could hear everyones conversations. She looked around the room see who was in it, then she saw someone very familier. It was Shadow. He was sitting in the back of the room next to the window, staring off in the distance at the near by tree. Amy looked at him from top to bottom. Shadow felt like someone was staring at him, and looked in the direction of Amy who met his eyes for a second then looked away embarressed of what just happened. Amy was blushing bright red and would have been noticed if she didn't put her head now on the desk. Then finally the teacher walkes in and inturups everyones conversations. Everyone sits down, takes a piece of paper down and start taking notes as he is writing them. Amy did the same but her mind kept wandering. She kept thinking about Shadow, and how beautiful his red eyes are. When things were wandering to far, Amy brought herself back to reality, and kept taking notes. The teacher stopped writing on the board and started talking to the class. The lecture was about the bones, and deseases of an animal. At some parts it was interesting but the lecture was mostly boring, so Amy decided to daydream. The teacher continued on until he saw Amy staring off into space. He stopped talking, walked over to her and yelled, "Miss Rose, is there something more important on your mind then this lecture. I hope not because I will be testing you on what I said this friday, and I do hope you took notes." As soon as Amy heard his loud stuffy voice she came out of her daydream and looked strait at him. She nodded not really knowing what to say. He walked back to the front of the class and started talking again, this time Amy stayed focused. It was 8:45 pm and class had finally ended. Her classmates looked at her. Some started laughing, some were trying to hold in laughter and others were making smart ass comments about what happened in class. Amy looked down in shame when Shadow came up from behind. He looked at the idiots who were making fun of her.

"Why do you mock her? It could have happened to anyone, so it's no big deal. And if I were you, I would just stop any smart ass comments and any laughter, turn around and go home." Shadow emotionlessly said. No one moved they just looked at him in awww. "Unless you want to get the shit beaten out of you, I sugest you do as I just told you to do" Shadow continued. They all did what he said, some even said sorry to Amy. Amy lifted her head, turned around and saw Shadow standing there staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Amy was blushing now, and just staring into his beautiful deep red eyes. She didn't say a word. "Or did they hurt your feelings to much to even talk." Shadow sighed. Amy finally got her speech back, turning away from his eyes.

"I'm fine, and thank you for helping me." Amy chocked out. Every word she said was hard to get out. She was affraid of him yet very attracted to him. She started to walk away, when Shadow grabbed her wrist, stopping Amy in her place. Amy looked back at Shadow her blush still there and getting brighter from his touch.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"uh..um... b-back to my dorm" Amy studdered.

"Well, before you go, I must know your name" Amy didn't say a word she was to embarrased to say anything.

"Please tell me your name" Shadow begged. Amy finally chocked out her final words to him for the night.

" I-it's Amy, Amy Rose"

Shadow let go of her wrist and watched Amy run out of the building to her dorm. He stared at the spot she was just at. After a while Shadow left the building and went to his dorm and said his final words for the night.

"Thank you...Rose." He whispered in the dark night which was only lit up by the dim campus lights.

Morning came. It was bright outside, and many students alarm clocks were going off to tell them that there morning classes would start in and hour. One of these students was Amy. She was tired and didn't want to get up, but she willed herself to get out of bed and get dressed. Her roomate, Blaze also had morning classes but sadly they weren't with Amy. She also got ready for the long day.

Across campus was another student getting ready to have class along with his room mate. Shadow, hated morings but he knew he couldn't afford to miss a class. He very tiredly got up and got dressed. His room mate was Sonic. He was a very hyper and cocky hedgehog who always annoyed Shadow. And of course Sonic had friends who lived right acorss from them so they would come over often, which irritated Shadow.

As soon as Shadow was fully clothed he walked down to the dinning hall and grabbed some breakfast. Sonic who was right behind him did the same, and sat next to him. Shadow looked at him, then looked down at his tray of food and began to eat.

"Go away" Shadow said after swollowing his mouthful of food.

"Why shads, were best friends, and friends always sit together." Sonic stated

"Hmph, friends? I have no friends and I choose to keep it that way."

"To me your my friend, and that's all that matters." Sonic ate all his food quickly. "Oh, we better get to class." Sonic quickly said grabbing all his things. Shadow finished his food, grabbed his things, and headed to class, ignoring Sonic's babbling. Once in class, you could hear everyone talk about there morning, or how there night was, or just something stupid. Shadow was walking to his desk when Sonic stopped him.

"Dude take a look at that beauty over there." Sonic pointed to the girl by the window. Shadow looked and relized it was Amy. She was sitting alone, no one was around her. Sad really. Instead of sitting in his normal spot Shadow decided to sit with her, but once again he was stopped by Sonic.

"Hey dude, I call dibbs on this one." Sonic stated. Shadow just looked at him and smirked.

"Sorry Sonic, but this one is mine." Sonic stared in aw, at Shadow from what he just said.

"I-I thought you would never date a girl, I always thought you were gay!" Sonic said panicky. Shadow glared at him, then puched him in the gut, making Sonic dubble over and fall to the floor in pain. Shadow turned back toward Amy. He walked over to her and sat down right next to her. Amy was reading a book. She looked very interested in it, and didn't even take her eyes off the page. Shadow decided to do something funny. Shadow got up and walked around behind Amy, He bent down next to Amy's ear.

"Hello Rose." Shadow whispered into Amy's ear. Amy jumped and looked behind her to see Shadow standing there. Shadow was chuckling.

"Not funny" She said.

"Your right, it's hilarious" Shadow backfired. Shadow sat back down next to Amy. Amy closed her book and put it away, getting out a notebook and her textbook. She looked at Shadow.

"Why are you sitting next to me? Don't you usually sit in the back?" Amy wondered.

" Yes well, I saw you sitting alone and thought I could keep you company, but if you don't want it, I will sit in the back."

"No please stay, I like your company."

While Shadow and Amy talk, Sonic finally got up off the ground and walked over to Shadow.

" That was NOT cool, Shadow" Sonic yelled. Amy looked at him

"What did he do?" Amy asked.

"He punched me in the stomach"

"Sonic go away" Shadow interupted. Amy glared at Shadow then back to Sonic. She stood up and put her hand out.

"I'm sorry for what happened and by the way, my name is Amy, Amy Rose." Sonic took Amy's hand and shook it.

"It's ok, if it didn't happen then I probably wouldn't have met such a pretty girl, such as yourself. My name is Sonic by the way." He let go of her hand and sat behind Amy. Amy sat back down right as the teacher came in the room.


	2. Later that day

Later that day, Amy was in her dorm room, studying. Blaze was gone for the afternoon. Apparently she got a special text from her boyfriend Silver. She told Amy she would be back at 3, but who knows what will happen. While Amy was studying, Sonic came into the room. He saw her studying and to get her attention he knocked on the door even though it was open.

"Knock, Knock." Sonic said while knocking on the hard wood door. He stopped and walked towards Amy. Amy looked up from her text book, looked at him, then looked back down.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Amy asked while working.

"Shadow ditched me, when we were supposed to hang out. My friends are to busy to hang out. So I was wondering, if you're not doing anything right now, if we could hang out." Sonic explained. Amy finished up with her work, closed her book and looked at Sonic.

"Well, lets see. I just finished my work, and my friend is gone for the afternoon until 3. Yah, I can hang out with you." Amy put her book away along with her work. "So where are we going?" Amy finally asked.

"I was thinking the campus park, and maybe we could go to the campus garden, which is beautiful, so I've been told." Sonic told her.

"Sounds like fun, but I have to be back by 3. I promised my room mate I would hang out with her when she got back." Amy explained.

"Fine with me. Shall we go then?" Sonic sophisticatedly said.

"We shall." Amy and Sonic left the dorm, and walked to the campus park. When they got there it was beautiful. The grass was so green and the park was so big. Amy couldn't help herself. She started to run all around the park, arms spread out. Amy has never felt as free as she did now. It was true that she did look like a little kid, and that she was being immature, but she was having fun. Some of the other students even joined her. She was so happy. Sonic on the other hand was amazed at how immature she could be. And finally he joined her. He also felt free and very happy. Then the speed and freedom got the best of him. He started to speed up. As Sonic sped up, he tripped on a rock, fell on the grass and started to laugh. While Sonic was on the ground, Amy was walking up to him to see if he was ok. She saw he was laughing and smiled.

"Jeez, someone's fast, and very unbalanced." Sonic looked at Amy then looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by.

"That was fun. I haven't felt that free since I was a little kid." Sonic calmly said.

"Me to." Amy sat down next to him and looked up at the sky, leaning back on her hands. There was silence between them; in fact the whole park was silent. Everyone was relaxing, the only thing you could hear were the sound of the wind, which was very calming. Amy closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze that came. Sonic looked at Amy while this was happening. He was amazed at how beautiful she was with her hair blowing in the wind, and how she shined with the sunlight. She looked like a goddess. Sonic stopped looking just before Amy opened her eyes. She got up and looked at him.

"Come on. Let's go to the garden" Amy held out her hand. Sonic looked at her, sat up, took Amy's hand, and pulled himself up. They left the park. When they started to walk past the clock tower, Amy looked at the time, which said 2:36. Amy wanted to spend more time with Sonic, but a promise was a promise and she couldn't turn her back on it. Amy stopped walking. When Sonic noticed she stopped, he looked back at her.

"Why did you stop walking?" Sonic wondered.

"I have to go. My room mate will be back at the dorm in 24 minutes, and it takes me almost half an hour to get back to the dorm from here" Amy said worriedly. Sonic just looked at her, saddened.

"I'm sorry, but next time we can go to the garden, but right now I have to get back." Amy started to run back to her dorm. "See yah later!" Amy yelled and waved back at him. Then when she was out of sight, he cursed.

"Damnit! My one chance to make Amy mine, gone. Shit, now Shadow's going to get her." Sonic stamped a foot on the ground in frustration. Then an idea hit him. If he wanted to win Amy before Shadow did, he would have to sabotage every chance Shadow got, especially in class, which if he could make Shadow get detention, then Sonics chances of winning Amy's heart would sky rocket. And next time he will take Amy to the garden, which will make her fall in love with him, if she isn't already.

Sonic grinned, and would put his plan in action as soon as he saw Amy or Shadow. Sure he might get his ass kicked by Shadow, but that's a small price to pay for love.


	3. The date

As soon as Amy got back to her dorm room, it was already 3:07. She sat on her bed waiting for Blaze to come through the door. While Amy was waiting, she laid down on her bed. She felt sorry that she had to leave Sonic, and hoped he wasn't mad. Time went by and the clock struck four. Amy saw the time and was getting frustrated at how late Blaze was. She grabbed her phone which was on top of her nightstand. She opened it and just before she called Blaze the phone said she had one missed call. Amy went to her voice mail and listened to the missed call. It was from Blaze which said:

Hey Amy, it's me Blaze. Um I'm not going to be able to hang out with you today. I'm really sorry, but I will make it up. In case your wonder where I am, I am at the fair downtown with Silver. Again, sorry. See you when I get back, also I might not be able to get my work from my classes so if you can, pick up my work. Thanks!

The voice mail ended. She checked what time she called. Apparently she called around 2 'o clock. She was mad at herself now. If only she took her phone with her. Now she wished she could go back in time, so she could be with Sonic and see the campus garden. Amy looked at the clock one more time. I had only been a couple of minutes. She got up off her bed and grabbed her coat. The forecast called for a cold breeze tonight. She was going to pick up Blazes work. She didn't want to but knew it was the right thing to do, and besides Blaze owed her big time. When she walked into Blazes first night class everyone stared at her. She walked up to the teacher and asked if she could get Blazes work. He asked why, so Amy made up some story.

"Blaze got a cold so she couldn't come to class today, but she will most likely be her tomorrow." Amy half lied.

The teacher gave her, Blaze's work. There was quite alot. Most of it could have been done in class it seemed. Amy went to Blaze's other classes and got an equally amout of work like the one before. When she gathered all of her work, she started to walk back to the dorm room. As she was walking she was wondering on what Blaze should do to make up what she did. Not looking wear she was going, Amy ran into a dark figure dropping all of Blaze's work on the ground. It was already dark out so the person she ran into was shrouded in darkness. Amy got down on the ground picking the many papers on the ground. The dark figure also got down on the ground helping her.

"I'm very sorry about running into you. I guess I should watch where I'm going." Amy said while franticly picking up the papers.

"It's alright Rose it was only an accident" Amy knew that voice. She looked up into the dark silhouette's eyes and saw the bright crimson in the dark of night. It was Shadow she had run into. Amy got up off the ground embarrassed of the situation she was in. Shadow also got up off the ground and handed her some of the papers he had gathered when she dropped them. She took them from his hand and said thanks. He nodded. Amy stared at the dark hedgehogs eyes. They were so fierce and yet so beautiful. They were silent for awhile, until Amy snapped out of her trance.

"I'll see you around, and thanks again for helping me." When Amy started walking away, Shadow grabbed her wrist tightly, just like the night he asked for her name.

"Rose, don't go, at least not yet." Amy started to blush madly. She felt as if it could be seen in the darkness.

"I have to go. I have to drop Blaze's work off back at our dorm." Amy explained.

"I understand, but how about we go to dinner, after you drop off the work." It sounded great, just two friends having dinner together. But she was debating on whether she should go or not.

"I don't know if I should" Amy really wasn't. For all she know, he might skip out on the bill and she will have to pay. She wasn't worried about spending to much money, because her dad was rich, but she didn't want to spend a whole lot either. The last guy who invited her to dinner didn't pay the bill; instead he left without saying goodbye. It hurt Amy, but that was then. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Shadow's voice.

"Please Rose; I want to get to know you. I want to know more about you. And don't worry about the money, I'll pay for everything"

So he says Amy thought. But after a moment to think about she decided to go.

"I just have to drop off Blaze's things" Amy said starting to walk off. Shadow released her wrist when she agreed to have dinner with him.

"Wait!" Shadow yelled. Shadow ran up besides Amy.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked confused of why he was following her.

"I'm coming with you." Shadow answered.

"But why?" To Amy, no guy has ever wanted to come with her anywhere, instead they'd rather let her go alone and never thought about the possibility of her getting mugged, or worse.

"Because, I can't leave a fine young lady unattended at night. Who knows what could happen." Amy looked at him and nodded her head and smiled. When Amy got to the dorm room, she opened the door, walked in and set Blaze's things on her bed. She looked around to see if Blaze was her, but no one was in the room, well except for her and Shadow. Amy grabbed her cell phone in case. She also took her wallet again in case. Amy and Shadow walked across campus; in fact they walked off of campus. They walked into the parking lot, which wasn't considered college campus. There was a motorcycle in a parking space. They walked to the motorcycle.

"I hope you're not afraid of motorcycles." Shadow looked at Amy to see if he can spot any fear in her eyes, but to his amazement there wasn't. Usually girls were terrified to even be near one.

"Nope, but I have never ridden one. So if something goes wrong then I will be afraid of them." Shadow got on as did Amy. Amy looked around for a helmet but didn't see one.

"Why don't you have helmets?"

"Because, I like the feel of the wind rushing past me, and I know you will to." Shadow started up the engine. He drove out of the parking lot and out onto the street. It felt so wonderful to be going this fast, to feel the wind blow though her hair. And the rush of it all was amazing. They went into the main part of the city. It was beautiful with all the glowing lights in the dark. Then after almost half an hour of driving, Shadow had finally driven into a parking lot, parked and turned off the engine. He got off the motorcycle, and helped Amy off of it. Amy looked around to see she was at a very fancy restaurant. She's heard of this place before. Her dad told her the place had every food known to man and 12 known to dolphins. They walked inside. The place was packed with people which didn't surprise her since this place was the best place in the country. Shadow took Amy's hand and walked up to the waiter.

"I have a reservation under the name of Shadow" Shadow told the waiter. The waiter looked down his reservation list and found the name.

"Awe, yes, Mr. Shadow. Your table is right this way." The waiter grabbed a couple of menus and showed the two hedgehogs to there table. The table was a window seat. It was nice to see the light of the city. The waiter asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"I will have pink lemonade please." Amy said looking for something to eat.

"I'll take a coke." The waiter left. Shadow already knew what he was going to have and decided to make conversation.

"So Amy what do you think of U.C. Davis?"

"It's pretty cool, but the classes are a little harder than I'm use to, but I can cope." Amy found what she was going to have and wanted to ask Shadow something. Before she asked, the waiter came back with there drinks. They told him what they wanted to eat, when he asked, and then he left again.

"So, I was wondering why you ditched Sonic today? He said you two were suppose to hang out, but when you ditched him he came to me, and instead we hung out together." Amy said explaining today's events.

"Oh, I see. Well, I had some work to do. So I went to the library. What did you two do anyways?" Shadow said suddenly changing topics.

"All we did was go to the campus park. We ran around for a bit, then watched the clouds and felt the warm breeze. We were supposed to also go to the campus garden, but I had to leave to meet up with my room mate, who apparently ditched me to hang out at the fair downtown." Amy again explained.

"Speaking of fair, I was wondering if you wanted to go, after dinner of course." Amy was amazed. She was starting to think this wasn't some friend being with another friend thing. This was starting to turn out more like a date.

"Sure, I'd love to." Amy answered. They got there food, and began to eat. They started to learn more about each other. Amy told him all about her life back home, and Shadow told her something's about him but not much. He at least told her why he was working at the restaurant back on campus. Apparently he needed to work because his parents weren't paying his bills for school anymore. They said he was out on his own now, so he could deal with the bill himself.

After dinner, Shadow paid the bill. Amy and Shadow got on his motorcycle and headed downtown. When they reached the fair, they both got off the bike and headed towards the entrance. Shadow bought tickets to go on some rides. They walked around playing games and going on some rides. When Shadow had to go to the bathroom, Amy sat on a bench and waited. While waiting she saw Blaze with a silver-white hedgehog. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Blaze spotted Amy sitting on the bench, and joined her while Silver also went to the bathroom.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Hanging out with a friend." Amy said.

"With who and where are they?" Blaze said looking around.

"He's in the bathroom."

"Wait. He? As in a guy?" Blaze gave a confused look.

"Yes Blaze." Blaze then got excited.

"Whoishewhoishewhoishewhoishe?" Blaze kept saying non stop until Amy answered.

"It's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Blaze then gave a look of shock and got even more excited, if that was even possible.

"OMG! You're on a date with Shadow the Hedgehog? Wow, you must be like the luckiest girl on the planet." Blaze squealed.

"Blaze calm down it's not a date. It's just two friends spending time together. That's all" But inside she knew it was more.

"Sorry Amy, but you are on a date. Your hanging out with a guy, which is considered a date. Did he ask you if he wanted to hang out with you tonight?"

"Yes" Amy answered again.

"Did he take you to dinner?"

"Yes" Amy answered again

"Then you're on a date. And don't deny it, because you know as well as I do that this IS a date." She was right Amy just didn't want to accept it, but she was on a date after all.

"Jeez, you're right Blaze. But we're still just friends."

"Amy if you're asked out on a date that means the boy who asked you likes you, and in other words, Shadow totally LIKES you." Hearing these words actually shocked her. Did Shadow the Hedgehog actually like Amy Rose? When Amy asked this in her head Shadow walked out of the bathroom and looked at both girls. Amy stood up.

"Shall we go to the Farris Wheel? I do have 2 tickets left." Amy nodded. Shadow held out his hand, and Amy took it. They both walked to the Farris wheel.

Blaze watched as the two hedgehogs got on. While waiting for Silver to come out, she started to look around, until something caught her eyes. In the crowd she saw Sonic the hedgehog looking around quickly for something. Of course she didn't know what. She watched as he looked at Shadow and Amy getting on the Farris wheel, and then suddenly sprinting to them. He got on the Farris wheel after them. As Blaze watched the blue hedgehog get on, she saw an odd expression on his face. A look of plotting an evil scheme, but Blaze couldn't fully tell what he was doing because Silver came out of the bathroom, and they walked away from the area.


End file.
